The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Dynamic registration (DR), or dynamic enrollment as it is sometimes known, includes a pattern matching system in which limited initial trusted pattern information is enrolled into a trusted pattern storage to create a secure template against which to match the pattern. For example, a common application of DR is to enroll biometric data of a person, such as a fingerprint, into memory on a smartphone. During use, different implementations employ different rules that are used to enhance the limited initial trusted pattern information.
DR may be preferable for fingerprint sensors with a sensing area smaller than an average fingerprint region in that the system can quickly capture multiple images of a finger region during the trusted enrollment process. A DR system may collect information over time to increase the pattern region mapped by the enrolled data.
A potential drawback to DR is that adding data to a secure template has a risk of adding data from an incorrectly matched user or pattern source. Another drawback may be that continually remapping the same region of a pattern source, as opposed to gathering data from a variety of different regions of a pattern source, can result in a slowness of matching.
It may be desirable to provide a dynamic registration system that selectively enrolls new pattern information in a way that reduces incorrect mapping or reduces overuse of previously mapped pattern information.